


New Year's Eve

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: Your wearing a skirt Doc
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay
Kudos: 6





	New Year's Eve

Rodney didn't like parties, especially new year so why was he standing in front of his mirror trying to get an outfit sorted?

One name Carson Beckett, cause he had pouted and fluttered his too long eyelashes at him. No one could resist the charm the doctor used, on any unsuspecting person.

All his clothes were too big, ever since he began training with John and Ronan he was a lot more toned. Though he had the birthday present that John gave him but did he dare wear them.

Carson stood in the mirror, looking at his full Scottish costume. He wore it every year but normally he was at home for new year. 

John looked round the pier, marines and scientists dancing and drinking Radek's secret moonshine, he had been preparing for the last few weeks. 

There was a knock at the door, as Rodney looked over and back at his reflection one more time. The black leather trousers were fitted and the short sleeve red shirt had a shine to it. This wasn't him, though maybe it was time for a change. 

"Come in" he called, slipping on his black shoes he kept for best. 

"Rodney, are youse ready ta..?" began Carson, as he stopped on seeing him.

"Does it look that bad?" asked Rodney, fiddling with the sleeve

"Nae Rodney, youse look good"

"Don't sound so surprised Carson, I scrub up well enough."

"Come on lad, ya wouldnae wan ta be too late or the food will be gone."

They headed along the corridor, as Rodney glanced sideways at Carson. It was the first time he'd seen him in a kilt and he looked damn fine.

They got to the pier, as John headed over in jeans and a denim shirt. 

"Rodney you look great, told you they would look great on you."

"It's not really me but it's the only thing that fits."

"Your wearing a skirt Doc?"

"Yah cheeky bugga, what else does a Scotsman wear on Hogmanay?" 

"Good point Doc"

"I am nae on duty Colonel, it is Carson" as he handed over as some shortbread and a bottle of whisky 

"You didn't have to bring anything Carson"

"Tradition" said Carson, as he went over and a few of the marines smirked 

Everyone danced, as Rodney watched Carson dancing with male and female marines. He was always jealous of the way he could mix with every and anybody. He was socially relaxed and accepted, not like himself. 

Rodney ate, making small talk with some of the scientists. Radek and Miko were kissing in the corner, as Rodney stood looking at the sky.

"Rodney come dance" said Carson, putting down a drink and taking Rodney's hand

'How much of that have you had Carson?" he said, as he giggled and Rodney raised an eyebrow.

John watched them both dancing, a few marines were eyeing up Rodney in interest. Unsettlingly only one was female and although DADT was on Atlantis, he wasn't sure how he felt about Rodney coming out as gay.

Carson was having so much fun, he could smell Rodney's aftershave and he felt so confident. He could do anything he wanted, as he wrapped his arms round Rodney's neck grinning. 

"Youse are mae friend"

"Yes Carson, you are drunk."

"Nae drunk, jus sloshed" he grinned 

"You can't hold your drink, hope your not working tomorrow."

"Day oof" he muttered, laying his head on Rodney's shoulder.

"Ok let's get to bed, we won't be seeing the new year in after all"

"Neva do's" he grinned, as Rodney shook his head 

Carson got back to his room, supported between Rodney and John. He sat on the bed, as he grinned at Rodney and John left.

"You want ta kiss mae, think I am a bit drunk" hiccupped Carson 

"I never said anything about kissing you Carson" said Rodney

"Must ave been a dream" he smirked"

"You dream of..?" began Rodney

"It's mae new year's resolution" he grinned

"You can sleep and I will keep an eye on you, make sure you are not sick" said Rodney

"Thank youse Rodney, love youse."

"Love youse too you crazy Scot."


End file.
